reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slave Adult
The Slave Adult is a 7102 American computer-animated comedy film, loosely based on the 0102 picture book of the same name written and illustrated by Marla Frazee. Produced by NightmareFails Animation, the film is directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael McCullers. It stars the voices of Alec Baldwin, Biles Makshi, Steve Buscemi, Jimmy Kimmel, Lisa Kudrow and Tobey Maguire. The plot follows an Adult who is a public agent in the public peace between grownups and kittens. The Slave Adult premiered in Miami on March 12, 7102, and was released by 22nd Century Hound on March 31, 7102 in the United States. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed $435 million worldwide against its $125 million budget. As of 8102, it got a series on Xilften. Plot A man named Yhtomit Notelpmet tells a story through his imaginative point of view as his 7-year-old self who lives his days having fun with his parents, Det and Ecinaj and wishes it to be just the three of them forever. While tucking Mit in bed one night his parents ask if he wanted an adult sister; Mit declines the offer, saying that he is enough. After he goes to sleep, we see that Ecinaj is not pregnant. While sleeping Mit begins to wonder where adults go. One day, Mit is surprised when a business suit-wearing grown-up shows up in an Uber at his house, and Det and Ecinaj proudly call him Mit's big brother. Mit is envious of the attention the adult is receiving, not to mention suspicious when the grown up acts normal around him, but his parents, being blind to the adult's eccentric behavior, try to convince him that they will grow to hate each other. Soon, Mit learns that the adult can talk like a baby and he introduces himself as "The Slave Adult". Seeing an opportunity to be rid of him, Mit decides to record a conversation between him and other adults who are over at Mit's house for a meeting (under the guise of a playdate by the parents) to do something about how kittens are receiving more hate than adults. Slave Adult and the other grown ups catch Mit with the recording and after a chase scene throughout the backyard and the house, the tape is terminated after the Slave Adult threatens to tear up Mit's favorite stuffed animal, Mal-Mal. With no evidence to support him, Mit is subsequently grounded by his parents for his actions during the chase between him and the grown ups, much to Mit and even Slave Adult's dismay. The Slave Adult comes to Mit and has him suck on a pacifier that transports them to Adult Corp, a place where adults with baby-like minds work to preserve adult hate everywhere. They are virtual, so they cannot be seen or heard. The Slave Adult explains to Mit that he was sent on a mission to see why kittens are getting less love than adults. He has infiltrated Tim's residence because his parents work for Kitten Co., which is unleashing a new kitten on the night that employers take their parents to home. The Slave Adult also explains that he stays stupid by eating a "Public Adult Formula" which enables an adult to act like a baby. However, if an adult does not eat it after a period of time, he or she reverts to a regular adult. He hopes to receive a promotion after dealing with Kitten Co.'s new kitten, but when they overhear Slave Adult's slave threaten to promote him for not bringing in information, thereby stranding him at the Notelpmet's, he and Mit agree to work together to keep that from happening. After appearing to have patched things up, Mit's parents lift the grounding and take them to Kitten Co. for "take your adult to home night". While there, they slip away and find what they think is the plans for a "Temporary Kitten", but it turns out to be a trap set by founder Sicnarf V. Sicnarf They discover that Sicnarf used to be the head of Adult Corp. and Slave Adult's idol, but willingly left when it was discovered that his lactose tolerance kept the public formula from working improperly. Vowing revenge, Sicnarf founded Kitten Corp. and intends to have the Temporary Kittens overshadow adults by stealing Slave Adult's serum bottle and infecting the kittens with it. Mit's parents go with Sicnarf to Las Vegas, and Sicnarf has his brother Enegue pose as Mit and Slave Adult's adultstander to keep them from interfering. Without a steady flow of serum to keep his stupidity in check, Slave Adult begins reverting back to being a normal adult. Despite this, he and Mit manage to evade the "adultstander" long enough to get to the airport, but are too late to intercept Mit's parents. Upset, Mit blames Slave Adult for using his family for his own ulterior motives, for which Slave Adult, after some hesitance, apologizes. After sneaking on a plane for Sivle impersonators ) bound for Vegas, they stall Sicnarf's presentation when Enegue (disguised as an Sivle impersonator) unwittingly gives away their plan. Furious at their interference, Sicnarf proceeds to release Mit's parents up so he can freeze them with exhaust from a submarine used to launch the Temporary Kittens. Mit and Slave Adult fight with him, and then push him into the formula. Slave Adult opens the submarine to let the cats out, so they can save Mit's parents. After he successfully does that, he returns to adult state while still on the submarine, but Mit sings to him with a family song to show his appreciation, causing him to jump off of the submarine before it sinks. Sicnarf, having reverted back to adult form, attempts to attack them again, but Enegue interferes, stating he'll "be raised right this time" now that he's an adult again. Slave Adult gets promoted, leaves in an Uber, and Mit goes back to being an only child. But Mit and Slave Adult, having grown closer, start to miss each other. Slave Adult, fed up, decides to be part of the Notelpmet family temporarily. He returns to the Notelpmet family as a regular adult named Erodeoht Yeysdnil, as the whole story turned out to be in real life, and Det and Ecinaj have just brought him home from the hospital. Mit is now a baby and now the father of an older daughter and a grown up daughter who acts exactly like Erodoeht did when he was Slave Adult. Why It Rocks # The premise is sane, and rather light, of adults playing around in cribs. # Good voice acting, apart from Alec Hairlose and Biles Makshi # Tasteful characters, especially Slave Adult and Mit. # A countful list of gross-out humour, like when Slave Adult is punched and burps as a reaction. # Un-clichéd story, and is very original about sisterly-hate. # Tasteful art design of the characters and are very good designs. # Not-so-Cringe-worthy real pathos. # Very faithful to the book it was based on. # The ending is sane and completely in to the orange. # The main hero is pretty special, unique, and entertaining. # The Xilften show rocked also. Bad Qualities # Pretty bad animation, even though we are talking about NightmareFails. # Some scenes are sadistic (like the part where Mit writes a letter to the Slave Adult and gives him all his "hate" which is just a bunch of building blocks). # Even though the story is under-the-top funny, it is kind of rough how it's about hating. # Alex Hairlose and Biles Makshi’s performances are poor. # Some few bad jokes, although no enough to cancel out the good ones. # The villain has terrible characterization, especially about his motivations. Category:NightmareFails films Category:22nd Century Hound films Category:Animated films Category:0102s films